Longing for More
by SamSpade
Summary: When Lucas comes to town, Peter can't help but feel the pangs of jealousy. P/O
1. Chapter 1

There was a brief knock on the door before it opened and a male in his early thirties stepped in, glancing around. "I'm looking for Olivia," his voice echoed in the lab glancing around. Everyone seemed to be busy and no one paid any attention to him.

"What do you want with Olivia?" Peter's voice questioned raising an eye. He knew her colleagues with the FBI. This guy was not familiar.

"We're old friends," he smiled. "I'm Lucas. I was just in town, I thought I'd drop by, pay Olivia a visit."

Walter spoke up, an eager smile on his face. "She went for coffee! Isn't that grand!"

"Yes, Walter. Thank you for that." Peter answered rather annoyed that his father told this man anything about her whereabouts. "If you want to leave your number, I can give her a message and have her call you when she gets back." Peter felt Astrid's eyes on him, though she didn't say a word, she didn't have to.

"Oh sure." He handed Peter his card after scribbling his hotel information on the back. "I'm here until Friday." Lucas smiled, "it was nice meeting all of you---"

"Yeah, can't say the same." He muttered walking him out of the lab, shutting the door and tossing the card into the trash.

"Peter!" Astrid couldn't believe he just did that.

"It's for her own good," Peter breathed shaking his head. "That guy, is trouble." He wagged his finger towards the door.

"What guy?" Olivia asked stepping in, carrying several coffees in her arms, doing her best to juggle them as she handed them out finally taking a sip of her own. She had apparently just missed him.

Astrid smiled, "the one that stopped by for you. Lucas." Astrid could feel Peter's glare but didn't care! If Peter wasn't going to date Olivia then why couldn't she go out, have a good time?

"Lucas?" She nearly choked on her coffee. "Lucas was here?" He lived in Germany now. What was he doing in Boston?

"Yeah," Astrid nodded seeing the steam rise off Peter's head. "He left you his card with his hotel information but Peter threw it out."

Olivia couldn't help but turn on her heels, staring at him. "Why would you do that?"

Was she that oblivious to his feelings? Peter stared at her, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to make a scene, not in front of Astrid and his father. "He's not your type."

Olivia laughed, "and you know what that is?" Sure she'd dated John, that hadn't been a secret but she didn't exactly write a book about her love interests. She hadn't taken out a personals ad. How did Peter know her type? Better yet, why had he thrown out Lucas' information?

"I'd like to think I know you, yes." Peter stared at her, refusing to back down. Though his eyes were on Olivia he could see Astrid pulling the card from the trash. He was going to kill her later.

"Well apparently you don't because I fully intend on giving Lucas a call." She felt Astrid drop the card into her hands. "Thank you. I'm glad I can count on someone in here."

"Ouch." Peter shot back, "just because I'm trying to look out for you—"

She abruptly cut him off. "I never asked you to look out for me, Peter. Never." She took her cup of coffee and stormed out, business card in hand.

"Damnit!" Peter hit his fist on the metal lab table out of frustration. Walter immediately jumped from the noise. "I'll be back." Peter announced needing some space and fresh air. He felt about ready to explode.

Walking outside he saw Olivia sitting on a bench with Lucas. Had he been waiting here the whole time for her to come back? It wouldn't surprise him! He knew the guy was a creep. Why didn't she see it too?

He stood by the front doors watching her, wanting to interrupt them but he knew it would just further frustrate her. He opted the path she wouldn't see, as her back was to him. Digging into his pocket he knew he was being childish but he couldn't help himself. He considered dialing her phone but he doubted she'd answer his call. She couldn't reject a text message. She'd read it. He knew that much about her. _I'm sorry._ He sent it, waiting for a response. A minute passed and then another. He continued walking, needing to get further away.

Finally he felt his phone vibrate and his heart skipped a beat. _We'll talk later._ He wasn't sure how he felt about her response. It wasn't a shock, he knew they'd be talking, he just wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He couldn't very well watch her date some guy that was in town for a week.

Peter sighed finding a shaded seat beneath a tree. When had he become the guy head over heels for a girl? It wasn't like him. It wasn't who he was. Though who he was had changed since meeting her. Maybe he should have been grateful, Lucas would be gone in a week. Peter would have Olivia to himself. That is, until the next guy showed up. He couldn't take it. She had to find out the truth. He just wasn't sure how to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She couldn't believe Peter! What was wrong with him? He didn't understand what the big deal was, why he felt it necessary to throw away Lucas' number and pretend he never stopped by. Was he jealous? He had no reason to be jealous, they were just friends.

She took her coffee with her outside, the card in her fingers. Flipping it over she saw the hotel name and room number. It was like Lucas to assume things could pick-up where they left off. He was still in love with her. She wasn't surprised, seeing him nearly a year ago in Germany had proved as much.

"Olivia!" He shouted seeing her walking out, coffee in hand. He must have just missed her going in because he'd been sitting here, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"Lucas," she smiled weakly surprised to see him. Walking over she came to sit down on the bench beside him. "What are you doing here?" She asked shaking her head confused.

"I'm in town, for a few days. I thought I'd drop by, pay you a visit."

"At the lab?" She raised a curious eye. She never told him the specifics of where she worked.

"I may have pulled some strings to find out where you were today," he smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, I just wanted to see you again."

She felt the blush rise on her cheeks. "Well, here I am." She was never great at this, flirting and romancing. She could hold her own when it came to drinking and having a good time but flirting, being girly, she was an FBI agent for a reason. She played with the boys, she wasn't used to being seduced by them.

"You look really great." Lucas admitted, staring at her, a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" She smiled faintly lifting the cup of coffee to her lips, it was an easy distraction. "What are you doing in town?"

"I had some vacation time, I thought I'd see Boston." He knew it was a total line of BS and she was staring at him, seeing right through it.

"You could have called first," Olivia smiled weakly. "I do answer my phone." She laughed feeling it vibrating in her hands. She glanced down, seeing the text from Peter and quickly texted him right back. "See. I'd answer your calls or texts too."

"I'm sorry, about the way things ended between us. The way I ended them." He knew he was the guilty party and though he'd apologized the last time he saw her, he still felt horrible for what he'd done, choosing the job over her. He had to live with that decision and it killed him inside.

"Let's not talk about that again, please." She smiled weakly, sliding the phone back into her pocket. "As long as you're in town, I might as well show you Boston," she smiled weakly. "I've got work the rest of the afternoon but tonight, assuming it doesn't keep me, I'll take you to dinner, we can catch up."

"All right but only if you're letting me buy," Lucas nodded, an ever-growing smile on his face.

"Does that include the liquor?" She smiled brighter, feeling more at ease.

"Not with the way you drink," Lucas laughed shaking his head. "Besides I want to have a good time, not wipe you off the floor."

Olivia laughed objecting to his statement. "I am not a drunk!"

"I never even implied it." Lucas smiled, his eyes moving to her lips, wanting to lean down but his judgment getting the better of him. "You should get back to work, before I get you in trouble."

"I don't think you could," she stood up, finishing her coffee. "Listen, I've got your number. If anything comes up with work—"

"Don't worry about it. We'll make a rain date of it." He smiled at his own words. The emphasis he placed on 'date'.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. "I'll see you tonight, hopefully." Already she was excited and though she tried to hide it, she enjoyed the attention. She hadn't been out in months and was beginning to forget what it felt like to go out, mingle with other adults.

She tossed her empty coffee cup into the trash and got in her car, heading for the Bureau. Though there was always work for her to do in the lab, she needed some space from Peter right now. She didn't want to think about the conversation they'd have later. Though she texted him that they needed to talk, she honestly didn't want to. She always dreaded those types of conversations and it was Peter. He was being protective like any older brother would and honestly, it was driving her insane. He wasn't her brother. He needed to get that fact in his head and let her be happy. Why couldn't he do that? It would be another fight. Already she could feel it and she was tired of arguing with him. If she kept pushing him away, he'd leave for good. That wasn't what she wanted either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Olivia finished her work at the office and did her best to avoid the lab all afternoon. Astrid had called twice to go over a recent case but she'd made a point of not stopping by. She knew she was avoiding Peter but right now she couldn't deal with both men. Lucas was enough of a handful and Peter she would certainly see tomorrow.

She dialed Lucas' number, needing a night out and a drink or two. She hated fighting with anyone and Peter even moreso. She didn't know what to do about him but tonight, she wasn't going to think about it. She was going to clear her head, have a good night out and tomorrow she'd face whatever needed facing.

The conversation was short. She told him the restaurant she'd meet him at. She knew it was nearby to the hotel he was staying so he could walk over and wouldn't need a cab. She closed the files she was working on and headed out of the building nearly running head-first into Peter.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" She wondered how long he'd been waiting for her. Especially when he had the credentials to come into the building.

"I thought we could talk and since you spent all day avoiding me—" he caught her stare.

"That's not true," Olivia objected. She shifted on her feet wanting to avoid this conversation but it was seemingly impossible.

"The hell it isn't," Peter reached for her, his hand grabbing her arm. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Why do you keep interfering in my life?" She shot back. "If you don't mind, I have a date tonight." She stared back at him. Though she swore to herself it wasn't a date and she'd tell the same to Lucas, it was feeling good to make Peter think otherwise.

"He's no good for you, Livia." Peter didn't let his grip so much as loosen.

"And you know who is?" She retorted. "What the hell makes you think you can choose who I go out with?" She wasn't about to back down.

"I know he's expecting sex from you tonight," he wanted her to know how obvious it was what this Lucas guy wanted. "The fact he left you his room number was more than a little bit of an indicator."

"Did you ever stop to think I might be okay with that?" Olivia stared back at him. How dare he make decisions for her!

"Fine, go." He dropped his hold, stepping back. "Have a great night getting laid," his eyes were dark, he had a look she'd never seen before.

"I will," she retorted pushing past him and heading for a cab. She didn't need this tonight. She could feel his eyes on her as she opened the door, slipping inside grateful for the escape. She understood that he was angry but what had she done? Was it a crime for her to have a personal life outside of the job? She thought he would have understood that, accepted it. She didn't question his nights but she also knew he probably spent it babysitting Walter. She tried not to think about it, not wanting to feel guilty or ruin the mood for the night. She was going to meet Lucas and she was going to have fun.

She paid the driver and headed into the restaurant already seeing him at a table. "Sorry I'm late," she smiled weakly slipping into the booth as she sat across from him. "Something came up on my way out---and you don't really want to hear about it." She shook her head with a smile. "You've started without me," she gestured towards his drink.

"I would have ordered you something but you always hated when I did that." Lucas smiled watching her intently as the waitress came over to take her drink order. "And you're going with hard liquor." The smile fell from his face. Usually when they were together she enjoyed wine on their nights out. "Rough night?" The look on her face said it all.

"I just want to forget about all of it." She stared at him, giving him a smile trying her best to be happy. "Can you do that for me tonight?"

"I'll do my best," Lucas nodded reaching his hand across the table, taking hers and opening her palm. "I didn't tell you, I learned to read fortunes since we last met."

"Did you?" She knew he was trying to make her smile and she gladly took the bait. "So what's mine say?" She felt his index finger caressing the inside of her palm, running over the longest lines in a soothing pattern.

"You're going to meet someone incredibly handsome," Lucas smiled, "and though you won't be in touch with him for awhile, he will find his way back into your heart."

She smiled staring down at his hand holding hers. Olivia shook her head, "it does not say that."

"Can you prove otherwise?" Lucas laughed catching her eyes now on him. "Okay let me finish." He glanced down at her hand again. "You'll have two unruly children and a big house in the suburbs."

She smiled pulling her hand back when he was finished. She reached for her drink, feeling it burn on its way down. "You really haven't changed at all." She smiled feeling the liquor warm her insides.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He had changed though she wasn't around him often enough to see it.

"No," Olivia smiled shaking her head. "Hardly." She felt like they were picking up right where they left off. She wasn't sure what to make of that feeling, "you're only here for the week though."

"Says who?" Lucas smiled catching her curious stare. He shifted in the booth, wondering when to tell her the news. "I was seriously considering moving here."

"You're kidding," she didn't believe him. The one thing that tore them apart was his job, his career, his ambitions that had been placed before her. It hurt but she didn't have the courage to tell him otherwise. She was a disaster when it came to opening up about her feelings and letting him go, if it made him happy, she accepted the consequences.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "If you'll have me back?"

"Lucas," she let out a heavy breath, taking another sip of her drink. "We haven't seen each other, you can't just expect everything to pick up where it left off."

"Can't I?" He knew it was wishful thinking but he still cared about her, deeply.

"What about work, your job?" She shook her head. "What are you going to do in Boston?"

"I got a job offer," he breathed, shifting in his seat, sipping his drink doing his best to gauge her reaction. "Whether I take it or not, is dependent entirely on you and me."

"Lucas," she sighed, "I don't want to be the reason you're changing jobs---careers," she shook her head. "I'm not sure I even want us to try again." She knew telling him the truth would hurt him. "I don't blame you for any of it but it's a long time ago."

Lucas shifted in his seat. "You've met someone else?" He guessed. "That guy I met the other day, when I came by the lab." Lucas sighed, "it was pretty obvious to me he was in love with you but I had no idea you felt the same way."

"What guy?" Olivia shook her head. She knew he met Peter but he wasn't in love with her. What was he talking about?

"The one I gave my business card to." Lucas sipped his drink, "he seemed less than forthcoming in telling me where you were."

"That's Peter," a smile found its way onto her lips.

"Apparently he's the jealous type." Lucas finished his drink, ordering another.

She sipped her drink, feeling herself relaxing. "I won't say what he thinks of you."

"Oh come on, Olivia." He laughed. "You can't put it out there and not tell me." He didn't really care what this other man thought, so long as Olivia didn't agree with him.

"He thinks you came by, just so we could have sex." She stared at him intently.

"Maybe he's half right," Lucas smiled, "I do want that but I'm buying you dinner." He gestured towards the menus, "I'm not just looking for sex."

"Clearly, since you're thinking about moving here." She felt that weight in the pit of her stomach again. "Lucas, I still---I care about you and I want you to do what makes you happy. I can't promise anything will happen between us. Too much time has passed, we're in different places right now. I'm not even sure how I feel about you---about all this."

"You never knew how you felt," he tried not to sound bitter but when he'd told her he loved her, she'd always shied away from saying it back.

"You're asking a lot from me and we're just catching up again," Olivia answered. "If you want to move to Boston, that's a decision you need to make on your own. We can be friends but I can't promise we'll pick up from where we left off." She sighed glancing at her watch, pushing the menu aside. "I should go."

"Olivia, don't." Lucas sighed seeing her pushing her chair away from the table. He knew she was trying to make any excuse she could to run. When things got difficult, she always pushed others away.

"I really should," she tried thinking up an excuse but knew she had nowhere else to be and the one moment she was hoping Peter would call her, interrupt this very occasion, it didn't happen. "I'll talk to you again, before you leave."

Lucas nodded knowing nothing he could say could keep her here. She'd always been stubborn and he knew he'd probably crossed some boundaries tonight in conversations she wasn't ready to have. "I'm sorry." It was all he could manage to say before she disappeared out the front door of the restaurant. He sighed heavily, only now noticing the money she left on the table for her drinks. It was so like her, to not let anyone do anything for her. It frustrated him to no end but he also knew, she was Olivia. She took awhile to warm up to others but when she did, it was amazing. He'd come by her apartment later in the week, try and talk to her then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She headed home, coming inside her apartment grateful for the silence as she strode to the kitchen, finding a bottle of rum. It would do for tonight. She didn't bother with a shot glass, bringing the bottle to her lips feeling it warm her insides.

Finally drinking enough for the moment, she put the bottle down by the sofa, walking towards the bedroom wanting to make herself comfortable. She was alone tonight and more than grateful Lucas hadn't followed her home.

She stripped out of her clothes, leaving a mess on the floor as she rummaged through her drawer finding an over-sized shirt. She didn't bother with sweatpants, walking back to living room she turned on the stereo, listening to music before finding a seat on the sofa grabbing a throw blanket to keep warm.

She reached for the bottle, feeling the warm liquid sliding down her throat and her eyes growing heavy. It felt good to relax, kick back and forget about her day.

Olivia heard her phone. She made no attempt to answer it. It rang several times and she knew whoever the caller was---would likely leave a message. She'd deal with it in the morning. Tonight, it was about her.

A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. Though she was tempted to scream at them to leave, that she didn't want visitors she also wasn't drunk enough to wake her neighbors. She had always been great at handling her liquor.

She pushed herself off the sofa, leaving the bottle on the table and the blanket on the floor. She glanced through the peephole relieved it was only Peter. "It's late," she breathed opening the door slightly, standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear.

His eyes moved over and down her body. "You have company?" He asked trying to glance past her. He could hear the music but couldn't get a good look if anyone was with her.

"Not that it's any of your business," she shifted on her feet, "but no." She stepped back letting him inside as she shivered from the outside air. "Come in. Lock up." She told him walking back to the sofa, pulling the blanket around her legs again, both covering herself and warming up.

Peter was surprised she let him in but less surprised when he noticed the rum bottle on the table. "Rum?" His eyes glanced at her, wondering what happened tonight.

"After the night I've had, yeah I'd say I deserve a drink," Olivia nodded reaching for the bottle only to watch it be snatched from her grasp. Peter took a swig. Finishing the last of it off. She didn't seem as though she'd consumed the majority of it at least---she seemed tipsy but not drunk. "That wasn't very nice."

"Yeah, you'll thank me tomorrow." He moved to sit down beside her on the sofa, moving the blanket aside though still giving her plenty as her legs were curled up with her on the sofa. "Was I right about him? Just wanting you for sex?"

"No, Peter. You couldn't be further from the truth." Olivia retorted. "If that's all he wanted, I'd be a lot happier right now."

Peter tried not to let her words burn him but they stung. "I never thought you'd be the type."

"Excuse me?" She turned her head, staring at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"To choose sex over commitment," Peter answered.

Olivia rested her head back on the sofa, her eyes closing momentarily, "why did you come here tonight, Peter?" She was done fighting.

Against better judgment, he reached out, his fingers finding their way into her hair, brushing the strands from her eyes. "I'm sorry your date didn't go liked you planned." He knew he was changing the subject and he hoped she didn't call him on it.

"Yeah, me too" Olivia yawned feeling the liquor tire her out and Peter's soothing touch relaxing her. "You know," she paused, her eyes lazily opening staring at him, "it was never supposed to be a date tonight. I just said that earlier to piss you off."

Peter nodded slowly, "well it worked."

"Yeah, I gathered." She let her eyes close glad he hadn't pulled away. She didn't say anything, thinking back to Lucas' words and that he believed Peter loved her.

"Livia?" Peter whispered ever so softly, not hearing her answer. He smiled watching her sleep beside him. He didn't know how long it took her to fall asleep as she'd been quiet for a few minutes.

He waited before lifting her into his arms, the blanket dropping to the floor, carrying her into bed. She shifted and stirred but didn't full wake up. "Shhh," he offered pulling the blankets up around her. "Get some sleep," he breathed kissing the top of her head.

He watched as she shifted beneath the covers, curling onto her side. He shut off the lights and moved to lie down beside her. He knew it was a risky move and in the morning she'd probably scream at him for it but if he was lucky enough, he'd wake up before her---she'd never have to know.

Her eyes fluttered open sometime during the night. It was dark but she could hear him beside her, snoring softly. She knew he didn't always sleep great, sharing a home with Walter. She'd seen the dark circles beneath his eyes. She didn't have the heart to wake him. Her eyes glanced at the clock, seeing it was just after four in the morning. They'd be up soon anyhow. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. It was nice to have him here, though she wasn't sure she'd give him the satisfaction in knowing as much. He'd be too proud and she'd be too annoyed. It put a smile on her face as she fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As the sun broke through the curtains, Peter's eyes opened. With a soft sigh he sat up, knowing he needed to get home before she woke up.

"Peter, stay." She could hear him and feel the bed shift. She knew he was thinking the decision over in his head and she wanted his company.

With that he didn't object. He moved to lie back down, his eyes watching her.

Finally, Olivia's eyes opened, though heavy and tired she caught his stare. "Morning," she yawned curling up against the pillow beneath her head.

"Hey," he smiled reaching a hand out, his finger pushing the hair out of her eyes. He watched as her eyes closed and the faint smile played on her lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"You snore," she smiled, finally opening her eyes again. "Good though."

"I do not snore," Peter objected, shaking his head. "You talk in your sleep." He smiled.

"You're just making that up," Olivia laughed. "I do not."

"Should I record it next time?"

The smile grew on her face, "next time, huh?" He seemed pretty confident in himself, thinking there'd be a next time.

Peter shrugged with a smile, "I'm sure at some point you will fall asleep on me again."

Olivia felt her cheeks reddening, "sorry about that."

"No it's okay," Peter didn't want her pulling away. "I think all my boring talk last night put you out."

"Boring talk?" She smiled confused. It really didn't matter. "Thanks for bringing me in here. Tucking me into bed," she laughed nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter didn't want to scare her away but last night, he was surprised to learn a few things about her.

"Yeah, sure." She felt herself further waking up. His hand retreated from her hair to the mattress. Already she missed his touch.

"What happened between you and Lucas?" Though he really didn't want to know, he hoped she'd open up to him.

Olivia sighed. "Last night?" She reached for the alarm shutting it off before it rang. She had to be up in thirty minutes anyhow for work. At least she wasn't running late.

"No, I mean what is it that you two had going on?" It was clear to him they'd never been just friends.

"I'm not great with relationships," she breathed her eyes averted finding it difficult enough to speak about. "He was afraid of commitment. I wasn't one to push. There was an offer for a job in Germany and he took it, didn't even ask me what I thought." Olivia licked her suddenly dry lips. "I let him go. I guess I figured he loved the job more and me asking him to stay---it wouldn't have mattered." She sighed, finally glancing at Peter. "He came here yesterday, last night to tell me he was considering taking a job in Boston. So that we could try again." Her words came out bitter.

Peter nodded, catching her tone, understanding now what she was talking about last night. Why she was okay with having him just for sex but not wanting anything more. It was clear, Lucas had hurt her. "You deserve so much better, Livia." Peter shifted closer watching her sit up, seeing the walls coming up around her heart as she guarded herself from more hurt.

"I should put on some coffee," she needed the distraction and pushed the blankets away only now realizing how exposed she felt with only a t-shirt and underwear on.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked seeing the look on her face.

"Can you turn around?" She watched him face the other way as she slipped from bed and grabbed some sweatpants, sliding them on. "Thanks."

"It's not like I didn't see it all yesterday," Peter smiled rolling back around, finally sitting up in bed. "I could strip down to my boxers if it'd make you feel better?"

"Tempting," she laughed walking towards the door, leaning on the frame, "but unnecessary." The thought did linger in her mind a moment longer than it should have. "I'm going to put on some coffee."

Peter watched her head out of the bedroom, slowly beginning to understand her and relationships with men. He knew she would have had trouble trusting men after John, after he betrayed her. He suspected something went on with Lucas in her past. It wasn't a shock. She was a beautiful woman and she probably was often approached. What surprised him more was the fact she seemed less than confident in her abilities with intimacy. Just hearing how insecure she felt, made his heart ache for her.

Finally he climbed out of bed, walking barefoot towards the living room. He'd left his shoes and socks beside the bed. He could always get those later.

"Need a hand, Livia?" He offered seeing her back to him.

"No, I've got it. Thanks though." She shook her head.

He wondered if she was stalling, avoiding him after what he'd asked earlier. He was curious though he knew with Olivia, he usually had to wait until she was ready to talk. It never happened a moment sooner. He knew he needed to head back to his place, get showered and changed but his work schedule was a little more accommodating to being late.

A moment later she poured two mugs, hearing his footsteps as he approached the kitchen. "It's ready," she offered him the cup as she leaned against the counter sipping from hers.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked having a sip, feeling it burn on its way down but not caring.

"I'm okay. Not hungover, if that's why you're asking." She smiled weakly, "you've seen me with a whisky bottle, Peter. You know I can handle it."

Peter smiled, "I wasn't doubting it. You just seem---" he paused thinking the right word over.

"What?" She glanced at him.

He shook his head dismissing the thought. It didn't matter. "I should head home, shower, get ready for work." It felt so weird to be saying that. He wasn't used to the typical job though in all honesty, what he did wasn't typical.

"I'm not sure why you came by last night," Olivia breathed watching him put the mug on the counter, "but thank you."

"You're welcome," he breathed giving her a smile, wanting to lean in but knowing it was against the rules. Not the ones put in place by the Bureau but Olivia Dunham's rules. Though they weren't written out anywhere, he was beginning to catch glimpses of them. He knew if he broke one, it would be a strike against him, two a sin and three, he'd be out on his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to post than I'd have liked. I try and update daily but sometimes things get in the way. I am still updating, I promise! Thanks to everyone for the amazing feedback and the gentle nudges to post. I hope you're still enjoying the story._

Chapter 6:

Olivia headed towards the lab. It was ten minutes to noon and she could feel her stomach grumbling. She wanted to grab lunch and more importantly she wanted to see Peter again. After last night, she found that couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters but she didn't care.

"Hey," she opened the doors coming into the lab and down the steps seeing Walter working some new experiment. It had been a quiet morning though she knew that could change at any moment. "Peter," she called out getting his attention, watching as he turned around, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Inviting you to lunch," she admitted feeling her cheeks redden seeing Astrid and Walter's eyes on her. She had only intended on inviting Peter. "I can bring you both back lunch if you'd like?"

Astrid smiled, "it's okay. I don't want you rushing to bring mine back." It was obvious to her how they felt about each other, even if they didn't see it.

Peter nodded, "yeah lunch sounds good. Walter you want us to bring you back anything?" He knew he was already regretting the question. With food, Walter always wanted something eccentric.

"Coffee cake," Walter nodded. "The crumbly kind not too cakey."

Peter rolled his eyes, "why do I bother asking?" He grabbed his coat and followed Olivia out of the lab. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Aside from stealing you away?" Olivia joked glancing at him with a smile on her face. "How about Thai? As for Walter's coffee cake, I have no idea where to pick that up." She knew if they didn't pick the right type up, it would be pointless in bringing any back. He was difficult at times, especially when it concerned food.

"Thai sounds good," Peter followed her to the car, "mind if I drive?" He asked holding out his hands for the keys.

"Sure," she tossed him the keys watching him catch them in his hands and hit the unlock button. Olivia climbed into the passenger side. It was nice to have someone else deal with traffic. Peter had driven her around after the accident for quite awhile but it seemed these days, she was doing all the driving again. "You know a good Thai restaurant?"

"I can follow directions," he smiled letting her lead him as he drove them to the restaurant. Together they headed inside, having a seat and glancing over the menu. It felt good to sit back, relax for a few minutes. "You're quiet," Peter's eyes landed on her. "Something on your mind?"

"Just deciding what to order," Olivia answered closing the menu, a smile on her face. The waitress came over and they both gave their orders, handing over the menus as well. "I was thinking."

"Now there's a dangerous thought," Peter joked trying to break the tension. He could see something heavy was on her mind and he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny," she smirked, rolling her eyes. She still didn't say anything, glancing down reaching for her water before her eyes moved towards him once again, a shy smile on her lips. She felt nervous. She hated the way he made her feel, unsure of herself, unsteady on her feet.

He noticed she didn't tell him what she'd been thinking about and as much as he wanted to push---he didn't want to push her away. He had to tread carefully. "So care to tell me why you only invited me out to lunch today?" Peter asked. He knew the answer. At least he thought he knew why. The expression on her face when Astrid had spoken up in the lab---it hadn't even crossed Olivia's mind to invite anyone else.

"Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?" Olivia laughed having another sip of water. Her throat was suddenly dry. She felt her cheeks turning red. She couldn't say the words, she wasn't even sure how she felt. This was new to her---at least in regards to Peter.

"I might," he smiled warmly back at her, his eyes on her the entire time.

Olivia reached for the drink menu, she didn't intend on ordering anything, just needed the simple distraction. "We should go out sometime after work," her eyes stared down at the menu, unable to look at him.

"We could do that," Peter nodded wondering if she was suggesting a date. They'd gone out before for drinks countless times, somehow though, this felt different. His hand reached across the table taking the drink menu from her, closing it and putting it back. "It's noon, Livia," Peter smiled, "the Bureau would frown on us drinking during the workday."

A faint smile found its way onto her lips. Her head glanced up, her eyes catching his. "When have you cared in the past?"

"Just looking out for you," Peter offered. "I may be on the Bureau's payroll but the rules are different."

Olivia laughed. "So you're going to order a drink?"

"No," Peter shook his head, "only when things are a disaster—today, doesn't qualify." In fact it hadn't been bad for him at all. "Hey look," he nodded seeing the waitress carrying their food out from the kitchen. "Lunch."

She breathed a sigh of relief glad their meals were ready. Though she invited him to lunch, she hadn't really thought it out. What had she planned on telling him? She liked him? That was so incredibly juvenile! Yet she couldn't even bring the words to her lips.

Olivia was grateful lunch was brought to the table. She reached for the chopsticks having a bite, watching Peter using his fork. A smile crept onto her lips. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

"Never was good with them," Peter shook his head. "Why?"

"I just thought you were a genius, that's all." She smiled, her eyes locking on his. "You've got some sauce," she gestured towards his lip. She wanted to reach out but stopped herself.

His tongue darted out to the side, his eyes on her the entire time. "Got it?"

Olivia nodded, feeling her cheeks blush, "yeah." Finally breaking his stare, she could feel her heart pounding as she finished her lunch.

Peter insisted on picking up the tab for lunch and though Olivia offered to pay her share, she eventually gave in. "Thanks for lunch," she admitted walking with him outside of the restaurant towards the car.

"Hold on a sec," he reached for her arm, his fingers wrapping around her wrist pulling her closer as he stopped walking.

Olivia raised an eye, wondering what he was doing. "Peter?" She asked wanting to know why he stopped walking.

"I can't take this anymore," he breathed sounding almost angry. He saw the frown cross her face and he leaned in before she could comprehend how close he was to her. His lips brushed hers hard at first before his fingers found their way into her hair, keeping her to him, feeling her body melt into his. "Was that so hard?" He asked feeling the kiss finally break apart before she leaned in, taking another taste, unable to stop herself.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers finding their way into his hair. This time she wasn't going to just stand there shocked, she was going to enjoy it!

"Shit" she muttered feeling her phone interrupting them. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized seeing the look on Peter's face as she pulled back reaching for her phone. "I have to take this." She saw it was Broyles and did her best to collect herself, wipe the grin off her face, and settle her heart. It was back to business and Olivia had no choice but to put up that professional wall, the one Peter had just worked so damned hard at breaking down.

He tried not to feel hurt or upset by it. They would talk later, if not today when they went out. She had asked him out, he had kissed her, and she had hungrily kissed him back. There was no denying what had happened. He wasn't going to just forget about it and he knew, by the look on her face, she wasn't about to either.


	7. Chapter 7

_One more chapter to go! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's always appreciated._

Chapter 7:

Finishing up the case, Peter walked over towards Olivia, trying his best to keep his voice down. "Can we talk?"

"Not here," she smiled weakly casting a brief glance at the clock. "Come by my place in about an hour. I'll make us dinner," she offered wanting to see him, just not wanting it to be obvious what they had going on. In fact, she wasn't sure what they had, which is why she wanted to invite him over---figure it out, and talk to him. As much as she'd been nervous, he'd taken the initiative and kissed her. It was her turn to step up to the plate.

"Okay," Peter nodded trying not to feel disappointed that he wasn't going home with her right now. Though he knew he needed to make sure his father was well-cared for. He drove Walter home, explaining that he had a date tonight but not telling him any other details. In fact, he wasn't sure it was even a date but it would keep Walter from inviting himself along. He had enough sense to know when he wasn't wanted around. Picking him up something to eat, he made sure everything was set before heading towards her apartment.

The drive over was quiet and though he had the radio on, he didn't seem to hear anything that was playing. Finally, pulling up to her place, he parked out front and headed to the steps, using the buzzer. She let him into the building and opened the front door slightly as he let himself in to her apartment. "You don't worry about burglars?" He joked seeing the front door ajar. Though he knew it was open for him, since he was on his way up, he also couldn't help but tease her.

"You can lock up," Olivia shrugged, a smile on her face as she stirred dinner that she was preparing on the stove.

Peter locked the front door before taking off his shoes and coat, coming into the kitchen to see what she was doing. "Smells good," he acknowledged, the smile on his lips growing. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Well you haven't tasted it yet," she smiled back at him. "You want to open up a bottle of wine?" Olivia gestured towards the fridge, "there's glasses in there and a corkscrew in the drawer." She pointed at the cabinet behind him and the drawer down to the left.

"Got it," Peter nodded, getting a feel for where everything was in her kitchen. "So is this the date you were asking me out on?" He wondered if she was planning on keeping what they had a secret. He'd be okay with it for awhile, but they were bound to get caught.

She felt her cheeks burn red as she turned facing the stove, paying careful attention not to burn the chicken or vegetables in the sauté pan. "I was actually thinking of us going out on Friday." She wondered how she'd be able to get through a date if she was blushing like crazy and nervous beyond comparison! She'd been out before, never had she felt this feeling that he made her feel.

"Friday?" Peter nodded watching her as he grabbed the wine, the glasses, and open the bottle pouring them both a glass. "Am I picking you up or are we meeting at the restaurant?" He asked wondering how much of a date it would actually be.

"Well that depends," she smiled glancing over her shoulder at him.

"On?" Peter stared back at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"How much do we plan on drinking?" Olivia laughed with a shrug. "We could go together from work, take a cab or walk?" She hadn't really thought about where they'd go for their date.

Peter smiled taking a sip of his wine, not waiting until dinner. "So you're okay with everyone knowing about us?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She turned around, tilting her head, her eyes locked on him. She wasn't going to go down that road again, staying in cheap motels, and pretending they were just friends. It wasn't what she wanted.

"I just thought," Peter shrugged, "you seemed very professional at work." He stared at her, "and you didn't want to talk about it there, so I thought—we were keeping it a secret."

She put the wooden spoon down, turning away from the stove, reaching out for her wine glass. This was harder than she imagined. "Peter," she breathed staring at him, the glass in her hand taking a sip, the red wine swirling about. "You are not a secret I want to keep." She felt the awkward smile finding its way onto her lips. "I'm pretty sure Astrid and Walter know how we feel about each other. It's not really much of a secret. I'm not comfortable showing it at work," she admitted, "maybe that'll change but I can't imagine the FBI would be too thrilled if we spent company time feeling each other up in the lab." She saw the grin works its way onto his lips. "I'm tired of cheap motel rooms and room service."

Peter nodded stepping closer, reaching for her wine glass, putting it down on the table beside his. "I promise you better than that," he told her seriously. His hand moved to her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear. He watched her lean into his touch, her eyes growing heavier.

Leaning in she brushed her lips over his, needing a taste, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. The moment she pulled back she felt Peter lean in again, wanting more. "Dinner will be ready soon," she smiled breaking the kiss apart.

"We could skip dinner, head straight to dessert?" He breathed, his eyes glancing at her lips wanting to hungrily take another taste. He leaned in only to feel her touch against his chest stopping him.

"You'll need your energy," she smiled stepping back feeling the room sweltering. "I don't want any interruptions later." She headed back to the stove, turning it off and dishing their meal, carrying it to the table. Peter refilled their wine glasses, taking a seat across from her.

"I'm really glad you invited me over tonight," he confessed, having a sip of his wine, his eyes on her the entire time.

She felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she reached for her own wine glass, having a sip. "Don't thank me yet, I've got plans for you to do dishes tonight and then you can clean the bathroom and maybe the hall closet." She chuckled finding it easier to joke around and tease him.

"I've got plans too," he breathed staring at her, "and I can tell you they don't involve a broom or a mop and you'll like them a lot better."

Olivia laughed, having a bite of dinner. "Oh, I don't know, Peter. Coming home to a clean apartment would be fantastic after a long day at work."

"Better than coming home to me?" He held her stare seeing the smile on her lips.

"Hmmm tempting thought but you win." She wasn't denying that she'd rather come home to him, but they weren't moving in together. They'd kissed, it hadn't gone much farther. Though she wanted it to, badly.

Peter glanced around the apartment, while eating dinner. The food was quite good. "Your apartment looks pretty clean to me." He'd just finished the last of unpacking the apartment with Walter. He was so sick and tired of cleaning.

Olivia shrugged with a smile, she didn't live like a complete slob. "How's dinner?" She asked seeing his meal already half-eaten.

Peter nodded with a smile, having another bite. "Really good. Fishing for a compliment?" He chuckled.

"Just making sure you haven't gotten food poisoning," she teased right back reaching for her wine, finishing it off with the last of her meal.

Peter laughed, "not yet. It usually takes a few hours before setting in," he answered finishing the last bite with his eyes on her. "I do hope you're joking. Six hours from now I had other ideas and trust me, they didn't involve my head hanging over a toilet."

"Relax," she smiled standing up, taking their plates to the sink, cleaning up from dinner. "Why don't you have a seat on the sofa, I'll be there in a minute?"

She turned the sink on and smiled feeling his body behind her, his hands around her waist. His lips found the curve of her neck, kissing her softly. "Or how about you leave it for later?"

"Peter," she smiled leaning back into his warmth, shutting the sink off.

"That's it," he smiled watching her motions, pulling her with him to the sofa, feeling her body straddling his as they sat down together. Her hands found their way into his hair as her lips covered his with kisses.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Her heart was pounding, her eyes closed as she savored each kiss, keeping him close, feeling her body melting into his.

"I think that's your door." He breathed hearing the buzzer. She seemed not to hear it and he pulled back realizing it wasn't about to stop. It was loud and annoying.

"Olivia?" It was Lucas' voice buzzing through the intercom.

"I'll get rid of him." She answered standing up not wanting to invite him up. She owed him an explanation though. She told him she'd talk to him again this week and she'd been avoiding it. He knew her address, where she lived. She should have expected Lucas would stop by.

Peter sighed, trying not to feel upset or the hint of jealousy he'd exhibited when he'd first met Lucas.

Olivia slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys. "I promise. I'll be right back." She leaned down kissing Peter again. "Just give me five minutes, okay? Then we'll take this someplace a little more comfortable." She tried her best to reassure him that he was the only one she wanted.

Peter nodded, "I'll be right here." Honestly he wanted to go downstairs, be the one to tell Lucas to buzz off but he had to respect Olivia's wishes. He'd give her five minutes. Then he'd go down after her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the final installment of "Longing for More." Thanks for all the amazing feedback. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8:

She pushed open the front door and felt the cool autumn air cause a shiver as she stepped outside. "Lucas," she breathed seeing him standing there, flowers in his hands, waiting for her.

"I was hoping I could come up, we could talk?" He smiled that charming grin, handing her the bouquet.

She smiled weakly, staring at the flowers, shaking her head, "I can't take them Lucas and I don't think that's a good idea."

He watched her expression, his eyes studying her, trying to understand what was going on. "Why not?" He finally asked seeing as how she wasn't going to come out and say whatever was on her mind.

"I have someone over," she breathed shifting on her feet. She always hated this part. Whether she was the one getting her heart broken or being the one to disappoint someone else-it never felt good.

"Peter," he breathed. One word and by the look on her face he could see it so easily. "You two finally figured it out, huh?" It had been obvious Peter was head over heels for Olivia. He just didn't know how she felt-he never knew and that was half the battle when they were together.

"We're working on it," Olivia nodded slowly, "I have to give him a chance, I'm sorry Lucas."

Lucas nodded, staring at her and then glancing back towards the road. "I guess I should go then." He sighed leaning in kissing her cheek. "If it doesn't work out for you—" He didn't have to finish that sentence, she knew what he was implying.

"Goodbye, Lucas," she breathed watching him walk down the stairs towards the street, hailing a cab. She headed back inside the building, pulling out her key unlocking the front door. "Hey," she smiled locking up behind her as she glanced at Peter seeing him on her sofa. "He's gone."

Peter nodded slowly watching her come to sit down beside him. "You're okay with saying goodbye to him?" He hated even asking but he knew she had a past. They all did. He just wanted to make sure she was truly over Lucas before they started anything between them.

"I honestly didn't want to see him here in the first place," she smiled shifting closer, her fingers running through his hair. "Now, where were we?" She leaned in brushing her lips over his. She wanted to back to what they'd been enjoying before they were so unpleasantly interrupted.

Peter felt his body relaxing and the jealousy dissipating as her tongue found its way into his mouth. He pulled her closer, into his lap as they continued kissing, exploring the others body, slowly at first until he felt the intensity building to what it had been before the interruption. "Livia," he breathed into her mouth, his hands roaming down her back, sliding beneath the hem of her shirt, touching her skin, feeling over her body and smiling as she responded with a shudder.

"Are we," she smiled against his lips, "doing that tonight?"

Peter laughed, letting his hands linger down by her hips. "We could wait." He'd waited this long as it was to be with her.

"Don't want to," she breathed standing up, grabbing his hand, pulling him to the bedroom with her. She wasted no time in stripping down to her underwear before turning her attention back to Peter. She was surprised to find he was standing there behind her, wearing only his boxers. "Wow that was fast."

Peter smiled, "that's the only thing I plan on being fast tonight," he leaned in pausing before kissing her, dragging it out as he heard her whimper in protest. "I plan on staying here all night, Livia. Make sure that guy doesn't come back later."

She laughed knowing Lucas was gone for good but if Peter wanted or needed an excuse to stay over, she'd gladly give him one. "You're a tease," she purred leaning up on her toes finding his lips and bringing him down to her.

"The bed," he rasped backing her up against it, her knees feeling it behind her and she moved to crawl back on it, lying down her arms outstretched for Peter to follow her.

He smiled, his eyes dark with desire as they moved over her body, studying every curve before joining her on the bed. He straddled her hips, leaning down his lips finding her neck and as he kissed her, he gently pushed down the straps of her bra. He took his time, savored this moment as he listened to the hums and moans from the back of her throat. He watched her body shift growing all the more restless as he removed the material from her body before his lips latched on, tasting and suckling her.

"Peter," she breathed, her fingers in his hair she smiled as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He made her feel amazing and she'd barely been able to return the sentiment. She pulled him down, bringing his lips to hers, needing a taste, drinking in the air he breathed mixing it with her own. Her fingers swiftly pushed down his stomach as his boxers, as well as her own underwear, wasting no time in achieving her intended goal. Her hand moved down his stomach, touching and arousing him, watching his expression feeling his lips on her neck before she guided him inside her entrance.

His body moved with hers, holding her close and tight. His lips covered her with kisses, as the dance between them started. He wanted nothing more than to go on like this all night, showing her how much he cared for her, how much he wanted her. His lips found her neck, hearing her breathing coming out in soft pants, gasping as her skin flushed. The smile moved over his lips as he studied her, watching her back arch from the bed and her fingers roughly and aimlessly began a search of his body. She was restless and needy, desiring only one thing that he had to offer her.

Feeling her body so close towards the edge she leaned up, her eyes struggling to open, finding his lips, kissing him, as her insides clenched and her body trembled. She pulled him inside her warmth harder and tighter feeling his own response nearing as together they reached the heights of ecstasy together.

Collapsing above her, his lips found the curve in her neck, a smile on his face as he heard her gasping. He rolled off her body, not wanting to crush her as a moment later he found her curling up into him. "You have to stay," she breathed wrapping an arm around his waist.

He had no intention of going anywhere tonight. "Why's that?" He smiled wanting to hear her answer all the same.

"When I wake up, I don't want to think any of this was a dream." She smiled lazily leaning in kissing him once more. Tonight had been perfect. Maybe it hadn't been the date she wanted to take him out on or the perfect idea of romance but it was better than she could have imagined.

"Good because there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
